¡Feliz día, mami!
by MariSeverus
Summary: La pequeña hija de Sirius y Hermione, piensa celebrar el día de las madres a su manera. Poniendo a Sirius y a Hermione, de cabeza. La mente de los niños. De vez en cuando no sabemos cómo funciona, pero sabemos que tienen buenas intenciones.


Nada es mío. Solo la idea.

Y Kathy.

* * *

><p>¡FELIZ DÍA MAMI!<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius estaba sentado, durante aquella fría noche, al final del salón. Estaba junto a la chimenea mientras una mujer estaba sentada frente a él, acariciando los cabellos de una pequeña niña y entonando una canción de cuna. Estaba dormida en su regazo. Le encantaba escucharla mientras le cantaba y trataba de dormirla para llevarla a la cama. Aquella noche, había sido particularmente extraña. Con relámpagos y un viento infernal, asotando ventanas y puertas.<p>

— Y el pequeño cerdito a su compañerito encontró.— entonó ella con una sonrisa suave y alzó la mirada para observarlo a él. Su esposo.

El gran Sirius Black y ella, la inteligente Hermione Granger.

No le gustaba exagerar con sus calificativos.

Se levantó del sillón, recostando la cabeza de la pequeña niña, sobre su hombro. Tenía tres años y resultaba ser idéntica a su padre. Exceptuando claro, su cabello. Rizado.

Bueno, ambos tenían el mismo tipo cabello. Solo que el de Hermione era más dócil. Ella agradecía que hubiera heredado ese.

— Buenas noches, Sirius. Nos vamos a dormir.

— Buenas noches, Hermione. Que descansen.

— Mañana como es el día de la madre, iremos a cenar ¿cierto? ¿Solos o junto al resto de la orden?

Sirius meditó en silencio y luego, sonrió ampliamente.

— Tú y yo almorzamos y luego cenamos con ellos. Es mejor así.

Hermione sonrió, inclinándose para depositar un beso en sus labios y caminar entonces, hacia la habitación familiar. Desde que había visto los relámpagos, la niña estaba un poco inquieta y sabía que si la devolvía a su cama, la oiría llorar para que la acompañara.

La recostó en la cama y la miró. Acarició su cabello y lo colocó tras una de sus orejas.

Eso era lo que más amaba de ser madre. La posibilidad de verla dormir, de acariciar su cabello y contarle historias. Preparar galletas y reír con sus juegos y sus dibujos.

Se recostó junto a ella y muy pronto sintió, que Sirius se les unía. Se movía en la cama, buscando una postura que no significara aplastarlas a ambas.

Era una noche como cualquiera.

Y ese iba a ser un amanecer como cualquiera. Con una sonrisa, Hermione fue la primera en despertarse y mirar hacia un lado. Sirius seguía dormido y muy profundo. Suspiró y se decidió por mirar hacia abajo, donde su hija estaba dormida. Ella solía despertar casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

Al bajar la vista, se percató de que ya no estaba allí. Se levantó sobresaltada. Sabía que se podía bajar de la cama, pero no estaba segura de lo que podía pasarle en todo ese tiempo que dormía.

Caminó por cada rincón de la casa, llamándola. Buscándola por todos los recovecos. No era muy grande y parecía no haber desastres en ninguna parte.

— ¡Sirius! Nuestra hija no está en casa.— dijo ella, moviéndolo en la cama. Sirius movió una de sus manos para que lo dejara en paz y continuar durmiendo.

— Mañana, amor. Mañana.

— Sirius Orion Black. ¡Te estoy diciendo que te levantes, demonios!

Al oír su nombre en alto y en un gemido, Sirius despertó violentamente y miró a su alrededor. Hermione estaba allí, a su lado. Tenía un aspecto de locura, que comenzaba a asustarle.

— ¿¡Hermione! ¿Qué diablos sucede?

— ¡Kathy no está en ninguna parte! Se bajó de la cama y no puedo encontrarla.

— ¿Estás segura de que no está jugando en algún rincón?

— ¿Y crees que esto es un palacio, Sirius? ¡Vamos. Levántate y ayúdame a buscar! ¿Y qué tal si se fue al patio? Si se cayó o algo así, juro que moriré.

— No seas melodramática. La encontraremos.

Sirius caminó por toda la casa. Pues Hermione comenzaba a tener razón y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Estaba por enloquecer, pero trataba de ser menos obvio. De que Hermione no se diera cuenta de que perdía la cabeza y comenzaba a volverse paranoico, imaginando las miles de cosas que podían estarle sucediendo a su hija.

Hermione había escrito cartas y cartas, disculpándose por no poder ir a cenar. Llena de lágrimas y desesperada. Media orden había acordado en ayudarla. Incluso Snape. Cosa bastante curiosa.

— La encontraremos. Es solo una niña pequeña, seguro está jugando y se entretuvo. Volverá cuando tenga hambre o cuando te extrañe. Nos extrañe.

— No es gracioso, Sirius. Ni el chiste del profesor Snape sobre "tenerlos amarrados". Que no puede entender como una niñita de tres años, pone a toda la seguridad de cabeza.

Sirius suspiró. Ya se encargaría luego, del pesado de Snape. La rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella se echaba a llorar. Muy pronto, la casa se llenó de brujas y magos con un mismo propósito. Encontrar a la pequeña Kathy.

— La encontraremos, no temas.— suspiró Ginny, apretando su hombro con gentileza.

— Iré con ellos, como perro. Puedo rastrear su olor y encontrarla.— susurró Sirius, mientras le daba la mano de su esposa, a Remus Lupin. Para que la cuidara, la consolara mientras buscaban.

— Andando— gruñó Snape.— antes de que anochezca.

Sirius asintió, tratando de sonreír y de infundirle seguridad a Hermione. Desaparecieron los tres, mientras Ron, Harry y Neville, desaparecían para dirigirse a otros destinos. Tonks y Fleur hicieron lo mismo. Bill y Charlie les siguieron el paso. La señora Weasley se quedaba junto a ella.

Arthur ya se había ido.

Hermione se dejó caer en un sofá cercano y se decía una y otra vez, que había sido la peor madre del mundo. Que no merecía celebrar ese día. Que debía estar muerta para ese entonces y que no merecía tener una hija.

Si no podía cuidarla. Eso decía a la sra. Weasley. Ella sonreía, sosteniendo su mano con mucho cuidado. Remus hacía lo mismo.

— No digas eso, cariño. Ya verás que Arthur y los muchachos la encontrarán.

Esperaba que eso sucediera. No importaba para qué se hubiera ido o cómo estuviera. La quería junto ella.

Bueno, la quería completa. Sana y salva. No le reclamaría. No la castigaría. Solo la quería junto a ella.

— Quiero a mi Kathy... ¡sin ella no podré vivir!

— Tienes que ser fuerte, Hermione— sonrió Remus.— ella va a estar bien.

Alzó la cabeza que mantuvo entre sus manos, cuando escuchó las campanadas del reloj. Siete en punto, en horario de invierno. Anochecía más temprano y su hija podía perderse. ¿Y si se la habían llevado?

Gimoteó ruidosamente y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, desesperada.

Era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Pasó de hecho, largas horas sentada en la cama. Las nueve en punto y ella sentía que moría cada vez más. Sirius no había regresado y cada miembro de la orden volvía con la misma noticia.

Nada. Silencio.

Solo quedaban Snape y él por volver. Si nada sucedía, ella juraba quitarse la vida.

Mientras estaba sentada en el sofá, el resto junto a ella, escuchó un "paff". Se trataba de Snape. Había aparecido primero y Hermione se había levantado con brío, soltándose la sra. Weasley y Remus.

— Si...

Severus se había apartado y Hermione divisó al enorme can, que resultaba ser su esposo. Cargaba algo en su boca, que se reía y balbuceaba. La colocó en el suelo, mientras Hermione la miraba.

Se puso en pie trabajosamente y se dio la vuelta. Sostenía una pequeña flor entre sus manos llenas de lodo. Estaba completamente sucia y sonreía, ofreciéndosela.

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella continuaba sonriendo.

— ¿Para mí?— dijo, mientras Sirius regresaba a su estado normal y las miraba con una sonrisa.

— La encontré sobre un montículo de tierra, no muy lejos. Recogía muchas flores. La mitad se cayó de mi boca. Estuvo cerca todo el tiempo. Creo que recordó qué día iba a ser hoy. Bueno, creo que pensó en un buen regalo para su madre.

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirar a Sirius y se echó a reír, llena de lágrimas.

— ¡Pero mi amor, si no era necesario! Con tenerte ya me es suficiente. No vuelvas a hacerlo, casi me matas de un susto.

— Niños...— susurró Snape, mirándose las manos llenas de lodo. Por más que Hermione insistía, él no quería hablar de lo que había sucedido.

En realidad había resbalado, tratando de tomarla del montículo.

— Nadie le diga a mi hija, por favor, cuándo es mi cumpleaños o el de alguno de ustedes— dijo Hermione durante la cena, luego de haberla bañado y vestido.

Ambos, Sirius y ella, habían acordado colocar más seguridad en la casa. No más sustos como esos.

Bueno, al menos, ese sería un día de las madres que jamás iba a olvidar.


End file.
